She Loves Me
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Lula is 'teaching' a shy man a little romance using Stephanie as his 'pretend' date to build his confidence. Ranger gets a 'little' jealous? Will he act? Will Lula's ultimate plan get two couples together?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

SHE LOVES ME?

"White Girl, I need your help."

"Sure, Lula. It's not like I have a lot going on in my personal life right now."

"There is this shy nerdy guy who I've been teaching how to romance a girl. I'm relying on my ex-Ho experience here to help him. He has had a crush on a librarian since high school but is too shy to do anything about it. If I set up a meeting for maybe coffee, would you be a pretend date? He needs to work out the kinks before I send him after the librarian."

"What!"

"Come on, Skinny White Girl. It's just coffee. He get's so tongue tied around Ezra, I think he could faint. Al needs to get comfortable. Build his confidence with his romantic self. Besides, I want his tongue to tie the book girl in knots down under not while he's talking. That's a lesson down the road. Once he gets the girl, I'm finding you a man. Batman had his chance."

"All right, I'll do it. It would be nice for some male company. I might as well brush up on my dating skills. Joe's in love with Shelly Bungle. She has a safe job at the button factory. She baked Joe brownies and a loaf of bread just like his mother Joe told me when I saw him at the station. And, Ranger is back to his distant self since his last 'in the wind'. I could use some distraction."

"Good Girl. I'll set it up."

**A few days later:**

Tank looked up from his desk when Ranger strolled into his office, "Need something?"

"Has Lula said anything about Stephanie seeing someone?"

"What's it to you? Ranger, you don't want her. Stephanie's waited for you to make up your mind. Life's too short."

"Who is he?"

"Someone in my Sweetie's building. He seems nice, but quiet. I'm heading over to Vinnie's for some files."

"Ill ride along."

Tank was laughing on the inside, Ranger was a little bent out of shape with the idea of Stephanie seeing Lula's romance student. Maybe this crazy plan of hers just might work to get two couples together.

They walked into Vinnie's. Lula was sitting on the battered sofa with Al, her romance trainee. Connie was talking with them.

"Hi, Sweetie," Tank said before he kissed Lula. "Hey, Al, this is my boss, Ranger Manoso. Ranger, Al lives in Lula's building."

He nodded at a man probably slightly shorter than Stephanie; wire rimmed glasses, skinny, clothes loose on his under-developed body, sandy hair short with pasty white skin. All he needed was a pocket protector. Nerd written all over him. This was who Stephanie was dating. What did he have that Ranger didn't.? His ego was bruised.

"He in?" Ranger nodded in the direction of Vinnie's door.

Connie was filing her nails, "Yep."

He walked past and closed the door.

Vinnie was behind his desk, slimy glee on his face "Is it really true? That crazy cousin of mine passed you over for the skinny nerd out there."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just a little on his dates with Stephanie."

"Boy, I bet he doesn't have any trouble with women," Al said. They heard his comments from the planted bug.

"Batman WAS the shit, but he's more like Batboy now in pull up training pants. Scared he may mess those tight cargos if he let My Girl into his life. He just dragged her along. Al, you're more of a man. You're willing to do something for love. Now let's get to the next part."

"Wow, your stock went way down." Vinnie chuckled.

"Now, Al," Lula's voice came over the speaker in Vinnie's office, "the next thing you want to do is call that Skinny White Girl just to say 'Hi' so she knows your thinking about her. You want your lady to feel she's the only one. Here, call."

"Hi, Stephanie. I enjoyed our coffee dates, too. Yes, that was delicious cheesecake. I'll see you soon. Thanks."

Lula and Connie clapped their hands, "That was good, Nerdy Man."

"It seemed easy," Al told them.

"Youre doing good, Student. Make her feel special. What do you know about Stephanie? You've listened to her."

"Well, Lula, she's fun. Love's Pino's pizza and caramel lattes. She has a hamster named Rex. Loves to watch Ghostbusters. Has the prettiest blue eyes. Her favorite desserts are pineapple-upside down cake and Boston creams. Hates to exercise. Favorite color is blue. 'How Do I Love thee?' is her favorite poem from college. Point Pleasant is her favorite place in the world. Stephanie always wanted a Golden Retriever since she was little. She enjoys dancing."

Ranger said to himself, "I knew that. I didn't know that."

"You need to be spontaneous. Buy her something special. Nothing expensive. Something small so when she sees it, she'll think of you."

"I've never been very spontaneous, Lula? I'm not sure if I know how?"

"Be back here later. She quits at Rangeman at 5. Go search for that something special and I'll pack a picnic for the two of you in the park. I'll teach you how to show your lady she's special. When you progress to the point when you MAKE LOVE," Lula stressed the last two words knowing Ranger was listening, "take her to a very romantic inn or hotel. Not at you place or hers if you can afford it. Shower her with your love. Give her flowers. Not a dozen roses, but simple daisies or a hand picked bouquet. It shows thought.

"OK, Teach," Al said and they heard the front door close. Tank scampered silently out of the bonds office to the Rangeman SUV before Ranger came out of Vinnie's office.

"Ladies," Ranger nodded exiting the office and walked almost past the vehicle.

Tank yelled out the window, "Where you going?"

"Tasty Pastry."

He came back with a small white bag.

Tank inquired, "Did you bring me anything?"

"No," taking out his cell phone. "Hi, Babe. No, I just wanted to see how you were. I'm good. Do you need any help? Call if you do. Bye, Babe."

Looking at his Boss, "Since when do you call just to say Hi?"

"Just felt like it."

Tank got the location of Rangers GPS when he disappeared after Stephanie left for the day. He found him lying on his stomach in tall grass on a hill with high powered binoculars aimed at two people below in the park.

"What are you doing?" Tank could barely control his laughter.

A strong Cuban hand pulled him down beside him, "Do you want to be seen? Surveillance."

"We dont have any jobs tonight."

"Side job."

Tank grabbed the binoculars to see Stephanie and Al eating the picnic Lula had packed on a blanket. "That's Stephanie and Al. Why are you stalking her? You didn't want a relationship, so let her find someone who does. Al eventually wants to have a dog and kids, too."

"He's a Nerd."

"Well, what good did you and Morelli do for her! He argued about her job and her life. You just played with her heart. She loved you, Man, but you disappeared after they broke it off for good. You couldn't put out the effort. Let Stephanie be happy!"

"With him? She could have all of me."

"Have you told her that? Have you showed her? No, youre lurking about in high grass. That could be you down there with Stephanie enjoying a quiet evening in the park."

"Give me those," Ranger reached for the binoculars. "He gave My Babe something." He readjusted the binoculars. "A stuffed puppy."

Tank saw Rangers body stiffen when Stephanie leaned over and kissed Als cheek.

**_LATER THAT EVENING:_**

Letting himself into Stephanies apartment, she was sitting on the sofa watching Ghostbusters. Her new puppy sitting beside her.

"Hey, Ranger. What brings you here?" Stephanie asked as he sat down next to her.

"Wanted to see you, Babe. We haven't seen too much of each other since I got back."

"Thanks for the Boston creams. I assume you left them for me."

"I thought you might like them."

Stephanie turned to look at him, "Thanks."

As the credits for the movie were running, Ranger handed Stephanie a package.

"For me? Why?"

"I saw that and thought of you," he told her quietly.

Stephanie unwrapped a photo frame that read 'I (HEART) MY HAMSTER' with a picture of Rex. His head and chubby cheeks sticking out of his soup can. .

"Ranger, I love it!" Ste[hanie was running her fingers around the white frame. "He's my baby. How did you get a picture of Rex?"

"He posed when I told him to do it."

"You speak hamster?" She kissed his Cuban cheek, "I can't believe you did this. That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever given me. I'll treasure it always."

Ranger picked up Stephanies hand playing with her fingers, "Would you like to have dinner tomorrow, Babe?"

"I have plans, Ranger." Stephanie said but saw a flash of what she thought was disappointment across his face. He was acting very un-Ranger like all day. "It's Daddy's birthday tomorrow. We always do this big grill thing in the backyard with a canopy set up, steaks, and a huge picnic dinner. I hope Daddy likes the big screen TV I'm having delivered tomorrow."

"I know he will," tucking a curl behind her ear. "We'll do dinner another night, soon."

Ranger was at her door to leave. Stephanie had the feeling he was delaying it as long as possible. Stalling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Babe," kissing her lips with the lightest touch.

"Thank you for Rex's picture."

"Babe, anything for you." His dark chocolate eyes were soft Stephanie noticed.

Without thinking the words came out, " Ranger, would you like to go to Daddy's birthday with me?"

"OK," giving her 200 watts. He kissed Stephanie gently again and was out the door.

He was sitting in his apartment looking at the bouquet of flowers in a simple vase he purchased for her desk tomorrow. He pulled a daisy out and started pulling the petals

"She loves me. She loves me not."

It took him three daisies to end it with **_"_**She loves me" with the last petal.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

She Loves Me

Part 2

Stephanie came upon her Rangeman Cubicle. There was a large bouquet of flowers. It had daisies of blue, yellow, and white. She recognized the snapdragons, fragrant pink sweet peas, and also blue flowered spikes which she didn't know the name in an old fashioned white pitcher. An image of Grandma Mazur's flower garden she used to grow came into her mind. The old white cast iron table and chairs under the large oak tree she sat having a tea party with her grandmother. Freshly baked cookies on delicate china plates painted with the flowers like the ones all around the little girl.

"Did you leave me flowers?"

Ranger looked up from his desk, his face soft nodding at Stephanie in his doorway. "You're special, Babe."

She walked over to his desk placing a warm palm on his forehead, "No fever." Staring intently at him with her beautiful blue eyes, "Who are you?" She even gently tugged on his cheek almost expecting a mask. Stephanie was still some what in shock Ranger was accompanying her to her father's birthday cook-out. "Where's Ranger?"

"It's me." He was making it a point to show Stephanie how much she meant to him. He had been lax in that. If she truly knew, there would be no nerd in the background.

"Grandma had a flower garden at her house with Grandpa. We would have tea parties amongst the flowers when I was little. Your flowers reminded me of that."

Putting his dark fingers under her chin slowly lowering his head, dark eyes never leaving hers before Stephanie's lips warmed at his soft touch. The kiss deepened. No longer aware of the Rangeman office walls around them. Only this man and this woman existed at this moment in time. Cocooned in each others arms. Two hearts were beating separately but melting into one.

"Babe," Ranger let out in a whisper, his breathing was as out-of-control as Stephanie's.

Before uttering a sound, her cell phone rang. Opening it, both could hear the shouting, "Pumpkin, it's so big!"

Ranger was chuckling.

"Daddy, I hope you meant the TV! Happy Birthday."

Now on speaker, "Of course! I'm not like that porn loving Grandma of yours. What's that noise?"

"Ranger. He's laughing. Do you like your present?"

"He laughs?"

That got a raised Cuban eyebrow.

"I like it, Pumpkin. Thank you. Get your bony fingers off my remote, you crazy old bat.

They could hear Frank and Edna struggling.

"Baby Granddaughter," Edna siad with excitement bubbling in her voice, "this is some TV. If I put one of my tapes in, I'll be right in the action like I'm getting some."

"Mother!"

Stephanie was laughing as hard as Ranger now.

"I going to take a trip to Pleasure Treasures and check out the new movie selection," Edna said. "I'll save the Cuban Package a front and center seat right next to me on the sofa. Look at those big bulges."

"It's a body slam from the Crusher," the announcer said on the wrestling show. "Ouch! That looked painful."

"Stephanie, this is your mother."

"Hi, Mom. How's the big screen?"

"Good, but it doesn't go with the furniture. I'll have to get some new stuff," Ellen explained. "There's this lady on the cooking channel who uses short cuts with store bought stuff. It was just like I was right there cooking with her. She makes cocktails to go with every meal. You'll have to teach me how to find these on that Internet thing." Ellen lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "Does Ranger know we're having steak?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm in his office. He's standing right here."

"Oh."

"Steak is fine, Mrs. Plum. I do eat meat sometimes."

Ellen continued, "Ok. We're having salad and grilled vegetables so Frank can try out this new fangled grill. I can make a baked potato for you instead of French Fries."

"I eat French Fries, also. Don't go to any trouble for me."

"No trouble, Ranger. Stephanie, can you stop at Maraschinos Grocery and pick up a gallon of their homemade vanilla ice cream to go with the birthday apple pie. I also made tiramisu."

"I can do that. Do you need help setting up?"

"No. Albert came over to help with the canopy, but he was useless. Your father chased him home before he could break something."

"I don't know how Valerie could get pregnant if he couldn't get the poles inserted right," Frank grumbled. "Hey, give me that porn disk!"

Edna yelled, "It's mine. Get your own."

"Everything is under control here, Stephanie. See you later," Ellen hung up.

Stephanie was giggling, "Are you sure you want to come? My family seems a little out of control at the moment"

"Wouldn't miss it, Babe."

Her phone rang again, "Pumpkin, how you want your steak? Want about Ranger?"

"Make mine medium well, Daddy. Ranger, how do you want your steak?"

"Same."

"His too."

"Ok, Pumpkin. No porn, you crazy old bat! Bye, Stephanie."

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

Stephanie opened the front door to her parents' home. Her mother and grandmother weren't at their usual post at the screen door. The living room was empty except for a long cable running from the living room, through the dining room, out the kitchen door, and connecting to the back of her father's big screen TV sitting on the coveed back deck. Frank had built a ramp so the TV on the stand could be wheeled out.

He was standing in the yard yelling at Grandma, "You are not charging admission into the back yard to watch porno flicks!"

"It would be like a drive-in. Look at these. Pleasure Treasures was having a sale," Edna handed DVD's to Stephanie and Ranger.

There was 'Woody's Woodpecker and the Tree Nymphs', 'Backdoor Becky', and 'Down on My Knees Cecilia'_**.  
**_  
Grandma was looking right at Ranger. "Which do you want to watch first?" Pointing to two lawn chairs right off the deck in direct view of the big screen TV, "I saved you a seat."

He looked at Stephanie with pleading in his eyes.

"Grandma, do you want the cops here for Daddy's birthday?"

"If Carl, Big Dog, or Eddie responds to the call, they'll take a seat and watch. Your father can sell popcorn. If I charge $5 a person and $10 for week-end double features, I could make a bundle."

Frank was towering over a small Edna. "You are not turning this backyard into a porno theater."

"I was going to let you in for free since it's your birthday."

"It's my backyard, my big screen TV! FORGET IT, you loon!"

Grandma turned to Ranger, "I'm an entrepreneur like Ranger."

"Dont get me involved in this!" His eyebrow shot up and he stepped back away from Grandma.

"Here, Daddy," Stephanie handed Frank a wrapped gift as did Ranger.

"From Rex," Frank chuckled reading the card and unwrapping a book on the history of baseball. "Thanks, Pumpkin," kissing her cheek. "These are for after dinner during the baseball game," shaking Ranger's hand for the Cuban cigars.

Stephanies mother brought out a platter of steaks for the grill. "There's beer and soft drinks in the cooler," Ellen told them. "I'm glad youre here, Stephanie. Your father and Mother have been arguing over porn all afternoon. I'm actually thinking of calling Jerry Springer so they can duke it out on his show. I'm beginning to think Mother is addicted to Porn!"

"I'm not addicted. I just like getting some!" Edna was eying up Ranger who stepped behind Stephanie.

There was more commotion coming through the house as Valerie, Albert, and the girls had arrived. It was going to be a long evening and Stephanie expected Ranger to run for the hills at any second.

Stephanie was shocked. Stupefied. Between her Grandma's porn and Valeries girls out of control, the night was chaos, but Ranger stayed right beside her holding her hand or playing with her curls. He complimented Ellen on the excellent steak dinner, watched some baseball while smoking a cigar with her Dad. Valerie's family had left early as Baby Lisa was cutting teeth and fussy. To top it off, her sister announced she was pregnant again. When they came out of the kitchen after carrying in the dishes, Grandma was poised in front of the big screen TV watching Cecilia doing it doggie style. The neighbors were gradually filling up the backyard and dropping money in the plate she was passing around. Standing by the hedges with big cop smiles on their faces, Carl and Big Dog. There must have been a bet at the police station, Carl was handing his partner money.

Rangers head was on the steering wheel of the Porsche, his body shaking with laughter, 'Babe, your Grandma is an original."

"Good thing the cops were here. I thought there was going to be a riot when Daddy told the neighbors there wouldn't be anymore backyard porn. I'm sorry, Ranger. The night was pure insanity."

Kissing her palm, "Babe, I had a good time, great food, wonderful company, and watched Cecilia get some with your Grandma." His chocolate eyes were smiling at Stephanie. "Do you have plans for this weekend? Will you go somewhere with me?"

Ranger waited for her answer. He wanted to show Stephanie how much he loved her and how special she was to him.

He had a tentative expression on his handsome Cuban features waiting for Stephanies response she could see. She enjoyed the attention he had given her these last two days. It was almost too much too hope for that it would go on. She nodded slightly, "I'll go with you, Ranger."


	3. Chapter 3

****

SHE LOVES ME

Part 3

"Ranger, where are you going?"

"Someplace, Babe. Pack for the weekend, Ok?" Ranger asked in such a way that Stephanie would define it as unsure and sheepish. The total oppsite of the man she has known all this time.

Stephanie was curious; she didn't allow her thoughts to go beyond Ranger standing at her apartment door ready to leave. Why was he doing this? Stephanie was waiting for the second his blank face came into place and pulled back.

He read the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? It makes no sense," Stephanie stopped planting her feet in her entry. "I got it, Ranger, a while ago," Stephanie had averted her eyes from his, "we're friends, nothing else. You have your rules."

He let out a breath. "Boy, did you screw up," the thought passed through his brain at the same instance a stabbing pain ripped his heart. "Fuck my rules!" Anger laced in his words he let out. Warm palms came up to Stephanie's beautiful face, brushing back her soft curls, his thumbs tracing her lips. "You're everything in my world."

She let out a little 'Gasp' as her breath caught surprised at Ranger's words. Before he went in the wind, Ranger gave the relationship line again when she and Joe broke it off together. Since returning, he was even distant.

His lips brushed hers, barely any pressure but soft like a feather. "Babe, I'll do better, I promise," then slipped out her door.

He was in his 7th floor apartment pacing the floor, berating himself. Petals were flying off a poor innocent daisy as Ranger said, "You're an idiot. You're an idiot not." The daisy was right the first time, he was an idiot.

**_The Next Morning after Ranger left Rangeman:_**

"He was out the door in a flash to pick up Stephanie. He did ask me about 'The Nerd' as he named your student wanting to know if you thought it was getting serious between Stephanie and Al, Lula Honey," Tank was laughing as he sat back in his chair.

"I told you that movie was magic. All we had to do was follow the premise, Tankie. Gary Grant was off like a tornado after Doris Day when she was going to a motel with this sleazy little guy. Doris Day was pure but always got herself in trouble just like my Skinny White Girl. She wouldn't fool around with suave Cary Grant outside of marriage. It drove him crazy when this inferior guy came into the picture just like it drove Batman crazy thinking Al was after Stephanie. In the end, they got married and Cary Grant was pushing the baby buggy in Central Park. I can just see them with the Bat Baby. I'm sooooooooooo good, Tankie. Al is taking Ezra out for coffee and dessert tonight, too."

"You are the Queen of Romance, Sweetie. You got two couples together."

"It's that touch of mink that does it."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

His black Porsche was heading northward out of Trenton. Stephanie was usually relaxed in his car, but he could feel her tenseness as he drove.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Stephanie looked at him, tears were waiting to fall, "I don't understand you. You're hot and cold towards me. I'm not letting you hurt me, Ranger."

There was a rest stop ahead along the highway that Ranger directed the Turbo into and pulled into a spot. This is not what he expected, but the daisy told him he was an idiot. He was an IDIOT!

"Let's walk," indicating a path that went around the rest area.

Stephanie and Ranger were walking along the path, she was waiting for him to say something, but she knew she had to say something. "Ranger, why are you doing this?"

"Shit," Ranger sat on a bench hanging his head. "I wanted to give you time to see if you and Morelli were really over or you worked things out. I made a mess of everything. I'm not good at relationships, Babe. What about Al?"

"Al! He's infatuated with someone else but too timid to talk to the librarian. Lula had us going on pretend dates so he would get comfortable talking to a woman. That's all."

Ranger let out his breath knowing he wasn't competition, but it also felt like a set up. He'd deal with that when he returned to Trenton, Stephanie was all that mattered at the moment.

"Joe and I were over when you went in the wind. He found someone to fit into his 'Burg' mold. I can't be her. I tried to bake bread. It wasn't done so I baked it some more. It came out too hard. My neighbor used the loaf as a doorstop until it got moldy."

He chuckled at that, "I don't care if you can cook. We got Ella. I just want you."

Stephanie couldn't believe the words Ranger just said. He seemed lost looking up at her. His silky hair was loose around his troubled features and his dark eyes pleading.

"But," Stephanie stammered "you have your rules and sent me back to Joe." Her defenses were still raised protecting her heart she wanted to give to Ranger like no other man she had known or will know in her life.

"I thought he was better for you. More 'Burg'. I have things in my past."

"Stop it! I don't care," Stephanie was pacing in front of him waving her hands, "if you've danced around a fire singing evil Voo Doo chants or a sword swallower in the traveling circus. It made you into who you are. I like the 'Burg' but I'll never be the 'Burg'. How can men be such idiots?" She was in such a rhino mode, Stephanie never noticed Ranger stood up and she slammed right into Ranger's solid form.

"We can be at times," his arms engulfing her and burying his face in Stephanie's mass of curls.

"I've known Joe practically all my life. I was comfortable with him. I love him as my friend. It's you I love, Carlos," she whispered.

A growl escaped Ranger as he hugged her tighter, "Only you, Babe. I love only you," finding her lush lips with the hunger of a starved man.

"I think we should go," Stephanie said attempting to catch her breath. Some cars on the highway honked at them.

Not long after the Porsche turned off the highway and into the driveway of 'The Chimney Sweep Inn' in Lambertville. She turned to Ranger as he directed the Porsche to a stop in front of a large grey stone mansion.

"Look llamas!" Stephanie squealed running over to a wooden fence. "What are those?" pointing to large beige animals coming over to the fence for Stephanie to pet feeling the luxurious fluff.

"Alpacas," Ranger said joining her.

"They're so cute. I could get one and put it in my parents backyard."

"I don't know if it would watch porn with your Grandma, Babe. Come on," taking her hand and walking up the broad stone steps of the inn. Holding the door, they were in a registration area with black leather sofas around an elegant glass coffee table in front a huge stone fireplace.

"Can I help you? Are you Mr. Manoso?" a young woman behind a dark wooden almost fainted at the sight standing in front of her when Ranger removed his sunglasses. "Wow," she let out under her breath.

He nodded signing the registration card she slid over to him almost slipping it right over the edge, but Ranger caught it.

"We have you in our Barn Suite Number 4. It has a private patio, loft bedroom, Jacuzzi, and private steam room. Drive around the inn to the large white barn. Your suite is on the far end."

Stephanie couldn't help jumping up and down doing a happy dance by the Turbo before getting in beside him. "Ranger, this has to cost a fortune."

"Anything for you, Babe."

He parked by a converted white barn. Grabbing the bags, they walked to a door with a 4 on it and turned the key in the lock. They stepped into a sitting area with dark terra cotta walls, overstuffed rich brocaded furniture with windows going to the ceiling. Walking past the fireplace and around a wall was the biggest Jacuzzi tub Stephanie had ever seen.

"We could fit the Merry Men in there with us," giggling at the highly raised Cuban eyebrow he was giving her.

"I'm past those days showering with them in Army barracks."

The fireplace was two sided with a large chaise in front of it across from the tub. Opening one of the two doors in the room, it was a sauna with redwood lined walls and benches. The other door was for the private bath.

Going back into the first room, Ranger followed Stephanie up the winding metal staircase to the bedroom with the same color walls. A large wrought iron bed was against a wall opposite of a triangular shaped window because of the ceiling slope with flowered upholstered chairs in front. The bed was covered in an intricately quilted cream coverlet with matching pillow shams across the bed.

He watched smiling as Stephanie plopped herself on the bed sinking down in the thick mattress throwing her arms out, her wild curls all around her gorgeous face. "This is heaven. I wonder if I could get a job here just to sleep in this bed forever."

"Heaven, Babe?"

Seeing lust in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her, "Almost heaven, Ranger, next to," Stephanie didn't get to finish her sentence as there was a knock at the door.

"Afternoon tea is in the garden, Mr. Manoso," hearing the door click shut.

Her stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Come on, Babe," pulling Stephanie up to head back downstairs. The French doors were open. Stepping out Stephanie saw an English flower garden with daisies, poppies, delphiniums, roses, and towering fox gloves and holly hocks. At the end of a stone path was a white gazebo housing a table set for afternoon tea.

"How could you know what Grandmas flower garden looked like?" Stephanie walked out smelling and touching the flowers before stepping up into the gazebo.

Holding out a chair for her, "I have my ways." The florist described the bouquet he bought Stephanie as an old English flower garden. When he saw pictures of the inn's gardens on the Internet, Ranger knew this was where he wanted to bring Stephanie.

The small wrought iron table was set with china, silverware, and shining crystal goblets of ice tea, cut fruits, scones, tea sandwiches, jelly, and sugar cookies.

"This is so perfect, Ranger. Thank you. I expect to see Grandma popping out of the flowers."

"We left her with your parents and her porn collection." He could help chucking at her outdoor porn theater.

While Stephanie mingled in the flowers after lunch, Ranger snuck into the suite and turned on the sauna to heat up.

Opening the sauna door, Stephanie was immediately met by the musky smell of Bvlgari mixing with the warm moisture. Ranger was sitting on the top bench his long strong legs crossed at the ankles resting on the lower one. Stretched out in all his perfect Cuban glory. His head leaning back against the Cedar wall, eyes closed, long black silk touching his shoulders. Just from the short time he was in the sauna, his sculpted body had a glistening sheen. Every naked inch of him Stephanie's eyes took in the Adonis in front of her. Ranger was a work of art and he wanted her. _It was hot. So hot with naked Ranger sitting there, Stephanie didn't care if she was at the Gates of HELL for the thoughts going through_ her mind.

"Babe."

Her legs wanted to give out at the mere sound of his voice, husky in the moist air. He held out long mocha latte fingers to her. His hand was damp on hers providing steadiness as she stepped over the benches coming to stand next to his sitting form. Stephanie felt her skin becoming wet both from the sauna and Ranger.

"It's just us. You don't need this, Babe," Cuban fingers undoing her towel so it slipped to the floor and pulling Stephanie into his lap. "Dios, Babe, what you do to me," Ranger whispered in her hair curling more. His palms glided up her warm moist body, feather light as they skimmed her hips, waist, ribs, breasts, neck, cupping her face in them. "I meant every word. Only you, Stephanie."

Warm lips found hers. Each tasted the saltiness of the other. Their sweaty bodies slipped against the other. Passion rising between them to equal the temperature.

"Carlos."

Carefully cradling Stephanie in his arms, Ranger stepped over the benches and was able to open the sauna door. Stephanie shivered the moment the cool air conditioning touched her heated body causing Ranger to draw her closer to him. Kneeling on the over-stuffed chaise in the bathroom, Ranger laid Stephanie down gently. She sunk down in the soft tufted upholstery. His body covered hers from the chill of the cool air. Their eyes never leaving the pair gazing back.

Stephanie's hands were caressing Ranger's taunt back and shoulders. He was savoring the feel of her long fingers and manicured nails scratching his warm skin.

"I love you," escaped Stephanie's lips.

Control broken, Ranger joined her. Agonizing slow as Stephanie moved to meet him. Skin still moist from the sauna as body touched body inch by inch leading to a rapturous release for both of them beyond anything like the one night Stephanie and Ranger spent together so long ago.

Later, Ranger was dressed for dinner waiting for Stephanie in the flower garden. They had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arm under a soft silk blanket on the chaise lounge after an afternoon of slow, passionate lovemaking. A gentle smile on his face, petals falling from a daisy to the worn stone pathway, "She loves me. She loves me always. She loves me."

I used ChimneyHillInn . com as my getaway.


	4. Chapter 4

**_She Loves Me_**

Chapter 4

Ranger caught his breath at the sight of Stephanie walking out to their suite. The skirt of the blue strapless dress swirled around her long tanned legs as she walked to him. It was the exact color of Stephanie's blue eyes with bands of white at the hem. Her curls were swept to one side held with a gold barrette and simple gold hoops in her ears.

"You're so beautiful, Babe."

He saw the gentle pink blush rise in her features. Tilting her chin, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. His voice became very soft,

_"For you are the one  
Who makes me whole  
You've captured my heart  
And touched my soul._

_For you are the one  
That stepped out of my dreams  
Gave me new hope  
Showed me what love means._

_For you alone  
Are my reason to live  
For the compassion you show  
And the care that you give._

_You came into my life  
And made me complete  
Each time I see you  
My heart skips a beat._

_For you define beauty  
In both body and mind  
Your soft, gentle face  
More beauty I'll ne'er find._

_For you are the one  
God sent from above  
The angel I needed  
For whom I do love."_

Blue eyes watching him filled with tears, "That was first poem anyone ever recited to me. When did you become so romantic? That's outside the Bad Ass norm."

"Because I love you," Ranger said simply. "I'll recite poetry everyday to you until you believe how beautiful you are. You have the kindest heart that makes you shine and makes me believe in good again," kissing her pink lips with the barest of a touch.

"Ranger."

Handing Stephanie a daisy, "Ready for dinner, Babe?"

She waited for him on the stoop of the suite entrance as he locked the door and started down the walkway to the Porsche.

"No, Babe."

Stephanie looked back, and then assumed they would walk up to the main building. She heard a noise that sounded like horses. Coming around the barn was a white carriage led by two magnificent chestnut horses stopping right in front of them.

Stephanies blue eyes wide. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Ranger kissed her again to bring her back out of her trance, "Your carriage, Babe," holding out his hand to help her into it.

The coach started out circling around the barn. "Where are we going?" Stephanie asked snuggled into the handsome man next to her.

"Dinner at the Ivy Cottage, Miss. It can be reached on the other side of the grounds," the driver explained in his bright Southwest shirt and string tie.

The horses went past the main house and pond behind it, following a trail through the trees. The early evening was warm, but under the canopy of green, the air was cool. Ranger felt Stephanie shiver. He draped her cream silk wrap around her bare shoulders and pulled her closer. Settling in, Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Look," she pointed to two deer standing under a pine tree with drooping branches.

They saw squirrels running along the grass, blue herons standing in a small pond, and more deer taking their time eating leaves off a bush. The carriage came to a clearing and crossed a parking lot. It stopped in front of a large stone cottage covered in lush green ivy.

"I'll be waiting here after the play," tipping his cowboy hat as the horses and coach pulled away.

Entwining their fingers, "Come on, Babe," Ranger said walking up worn stone steps.

A young woman in a long black skirt was waiting inside the double doors.

"Reservation for Manoso," Ranger told her.

"This way," the girl picked up menus. She led them through the restaurant and out into a large pergola covered in purple Wisteria. They had a corner table in the front facing the outdoor stage.

"Can I take your drink orders?" the hostess asked.

Ranger looked across the table at the beautiful woman with him, "Wine?"

Stephanie nodded back, "OK.".

"Any recommendations?" Ranger asked the young woman looking up from the wine list.

"We have an excellent Chardonnay from a local winery."

He handed back the wine listing to her, "Bring us a bottle."

Stephanie let out a squeal perusing the menu, "Ranger, the play is T'he Fantasticks!' Grandma and Grandpa took me to New York when I was in high school to see it."

"Anything for you," pouring a glass of wine and passing to Stephanie.

They finished their dinners just before the play started. Ranger had swordfish with steamed vegetables while Stephanie had scallops and linguine in a herbed olive oil sauce.

Pushing her plate away after that fabulous dinner, "I dont want to bust the zipper on this dress," Stephanie told her man across the table.

"Easier access, Babe."

Stephanie stole glances at Ranger throughout the night. He had pulled his chair closer to hers for a more direct view of the stage. He was relaxed and laughing enjoying the outdoor theater. When her tiramisu came at the intermission, he even let Stephanie feed him a few bites. After the evening was over just as the driver had said, the white carriage was waiting for them. There were glowing lanterns hanging off hooks to light the way back to the inn. Stephanie was doubly wrapped in warmth from the night air, first her silk wrap, then snuggled into Rangers arms. An owl hooted at them as they past through the woods.

"Did you enjoy your evening, Babe?"

"Thank you. It was wonderful," feathing kisses along his strong jaw. "You seemed to like it too."

"It was nice to be outside for the evening. The play was a good production but, most of all I enjoyed my company."

They got out of the carriage and slipped into their suite. Once the door was locked, Ranger pulled Stephanie to him, "Babe, now about this dress." She could feel the zipper ever so slowly opening and the cool air touching her once covered back.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Ranger, I thought you had the softest robe known to mankind, but these," Stephanie's hand was rubbing the collar of her white chenille robe as they ate their in-room breakfast in the gazebo. An inn chef had a cart stocked with the ingredients for omelets and portable range top to make them.

Looking up from his vegetable omelet, "Babe, you get to take that home. It's part of the room package."

"Really! Oh My God! I may never take this off until it wears off my body."

"You have to take it off shortly. The masseuse will be here for our in-room massages."

Her mouth dropped open and her fork hit the table. Once gaining some semblance of thought, "Massage? It's too much, Ranger."

"I need to let my hair down sometimes, too," kissing Stephanie's hand he brought to his lips, "and you are the one I would rather do it with. I see a world full of life and living through your eyes that I forgot existed."

"But, its so much money. I can't compare."

"Babe, you give me something that no amount of money could ever buy. Trust. Even with your reservations, you still came with me. I love you and I did everything wrong to show you how much. So, maybe I finally got it right. Everyone can use some pampering."

"I don't need this to love you," pointing to the flower garden and touching her robe. A sly smile formed on jer kissable lips, "But it is nice sometimes."

"Hello," a voice called out, "we're here for your massages."

Stephanie was lying on a portable massage table, her body a mass of goo. She was watching the relaxed expression on Ranger's Cuban features. He looked younger. Kim, who was rubbing him, was still in shock. When she first saw Ranger as they came into the suite, she dropped her table on her foot. There he was in the inn robe open over his silk boxers, hair down, looking every inch of a romance hero stepping right off the cover.

"Do you have a hard time dealing with the looks females give him?" Kim asked working her hand down his back.

"Actually, it is funny at times. I've seen women walk into buildings from the sight of him," Stephanie giggled. "Ranger has a presence where ever he is."

Tracy, who was Stephanies masseuse, spoke up, "You are one damn lucky woman to have him."

"All mine," Stephanie whispered back. It had sunk in they were together. Ranger had opened an eye and nodded in agreement.

After a very long sensual shower and a number of Ranger induced orgasms, Ranger pulled the Porsche off the road after a short drive.

"I have a surprise for you," Ranger whispered as he tied a silk scarf around Stephanies eyes. "I dont' think you could keep them closed until I told you to open them."

"Ranger, yes, I would," Stephanie turned her covered eyes to him,

"Babe."

"OK, you have me there, I would have tried to peek."

He put the Turbo back in drive and Stephanie felt it going over bumps, and then stopped.

Instructing her, "Dont move. I'll get you." Ranger was in in-charge mode. He ran around and opened Stephanie's door taking her hand. She heard a whooshing noise. "Just walk with me."

It was loud. Ranger stopped and removed Stephanies blindfold. In front of them was a hot air balloon. It was white with abig red heart on it/

"A hot air balloon ride?" Excitement overtaking Stephanie as she jumped his arms covering and covering Ranger's handsome face with kisses. "Thank you!"

"Let's go fly, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the Jacuzzi once they were back in their barn suite. Stephanie had lit the white candles all around the bathroom and a few in the bedroom. She was looking at the photograph from the afternoon balloon ride. Stephanie and Ranger were kissing in the basket. It was a gentle kiss. Blue sky and puffy white clouds in the background. Their guide Roger guide took it as they glided in the air. Stephanie had seen the winding Delaware River below them, mountains of greenness, pastures with miniature farm animals and roads with matchbox sized cars rolling along. There was even wine and cheese to nibble on when Ranger wasn't enjoying Stephanies ear lobe. She wanted to tell him what the hot air balloon ride met to her. The whole weekend with him, in fact. She hoped she could find the right words.

"Here, Babe," handing Stephanie her champagne flute with The Chimney Sweep Inn engraved on them as a very naked Cuban man slipped into the lavender bubbles.

"A robe and a glass to take home. My apartment wont know what to do with such nice stuff in it," she joked. "Thank you," touching her glass to his becoming serious. Lifting her blue eyes to meet Ranger's., "This weekend has been magical. Not just because of carriage rides, massages, or hot air balloon rides, but I saw you really relax. I saw Carlos and he let me into Ranger's fortress. I love you. I'll love you tonight, tomorrow, or years from now even if something pulls us apart from each other. The things about your past you can't tell me about don't matter; I'll always be here because I love you."

A soapy finger traced the tears on Stephanies cheek, "Babe, I dont know how I became so lucky the day you walked into my life. I know with everything I am, I never want to you to walk out my life. Youre my rainbow. I love you, Stephanie, and I will love no one else like I love you, ever."

Bubbles where slipping down Rangers defined shoulders from Stephanies arms around his neck, "You're my hero, Batman," whispering in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast on the terrace at the inn, Stephanie and Ranger reluctantly put their over night bags in the Porsche as it was time to leave. Before heading back to Trenton, they roamed the Lambertville Farmer's and Antique Market.

Stephanie pulled her cellphone out of her purse when it began ringing, "Hello."

"Stephanie, this is your mother. Where are you?"

She answered her mother, "In Lambertville with Ranger. We're at a Farmer's Market."

"I'M ro asting a chicken. Are you coming to dinner? Ranger is more than welcome to come. He doesn't have to eat the fattening skin. It's the best part when it gets all crispy," Ellen Plum ratted off.

"I can ask him."

Ranger was giving Stephanie that Cuban eyebrow unsure of anything connected with her family and Grandma Mazur. "My Mom is roasting a chicken. Would you like to come to Sunday dinner?" She asked waiting for a response. Stephanie hit her speaker button and Ellen's voice came over, "You forgot to tell him he doesn't have to eat the skin."

That got a smirk out of him, "Thank you, Mrs. Plum, that would be nice."

"Wel'l see you both. Stephanie, do they have any fresh tomatoes there? I could put them in a salad."

"Yes, it's a Farmers Market, Mom. I'll bring you some. Anything else?"

"Corn on the cob would be good, too."

There were voices arguing in the background which Stephanie and Ranger recognized as Frank and Edna.

"Baby Granddaughter, guess what? I got a new movie. This one is 'Tell Him How You Like It'. I always liked to be on top. Your Grandpa could always hit that G thing-a-ma-bob that way once it was discovered.

"Mother!"

Stephanie was in shock and laughing; Ranger was bent over. The whole market heard about her Grandmas G-spot.

"You need to be put away, You Crazy Old Bat!" Frank was yelling.

"I'll save The Package a front row seat. A made $137.16 with last movie."

"You're not showing porn again in the backyard! I'll call the cops!"

"Mavis got a screen with her DVD player. Big Dog's hooking it up so we can have a viewing in her yard. It's your loss. I'm giving her a cut of the profits for using her yard and equipment. You won't have far to call, they'll be there."

Stephanies mother was heard again, "Stephanie, do you think anyone would be at the 'Jerry Springer Show' now? Maybe, he could do the show from the backyard. Just bring tomatoes and corn. We'll see you later. I'm going to calm your father down now with a very strong drink. Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

Ranger was still chuckling after she closed her phone, "Babe, only your family."

"I think you should get checked out. You're coming back for dinner."

Before leaving the market, Stephanie bought the vegetables but also she found an antique tea set exactly like the one her Grandfather bought Edna as an anniversary present. "It's the set my Grandma used when we had tea parties. How much for the set?"

A woman had bought it at an estate sale and didnt have room for it. It had a tall fancy teapot trimmed in gold along with cups, saucers, creamer, and sugar bowl. Painted on it were roses over a faded pastel green and yellow background. It didnt fit an adult Stphanie, but Ranger could imagine a little girl of wild curls having tea and cookies with her Grandmother. The seller even included a silver tray for the set which Ranger bought for her over her protests.

Before Ranger turned off the light in his 7th floor apartment, he dropped a daisy petal by the antique tea set on the kitchen counter which held so many happy memories attached to it for Stephanie. "She loves me," he said. Tomorrow, Stephanie's cookie jar would be here to join it. He wasn't going to tell Stephanie, but someday soon he would find a house with a flower garden. No matter how many house it took so they could have afternoon tea with their own little girl exactly like her mother so he would have two Babes to love. "She loves me," Ranger said once more going to join Stephanie in his bed tonight and everyone to come.

**_THE END_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poem was written by Chris Messick. I found on 'Romantic Poems and Quotes'.


End file.
